onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Grand Adventure
One Piece: Grand Adventure for the Sony PlayStation 2 and the Nintendo GameCube is an American made sequel to the original game, One Piece Grand Battle! (known in Japan as One Piece: Grand Battle Rush!). Based on the popular Anime and Manga series, One Piece, Grand Adventure contains more characters, levels, and features. Some of the new features were originally cut out of the U.S. localization of Grand Battle, due to the fact that the televised airings hadn't revealed certain characters. Adventure Mode One of the new features in Grand Adventure is Adventure mode, which allows you to sail the Grand Line and visit various islands from the One Piece anime, similar to The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (though unlike The Wind Waker, you will be able to select certain "hot spots" and sail there automatically). On these islands, the character will engage in combat against other One Piece characters, who if defeated may join your character's crew, or play in various mini-games. In the fights, characters gain experience points and can level up, where the player can level up certain stats of the character (HP, attack, defense, etc.). Captains in Adventure Mode There are 5 known Captains and their difficulties: *Monkey D. Luffy - Easy *Buggy the Clown - Normal *Crocodile - Hard *Chaser - Hardest *Usopp - Pirate Panic (You can custom make your own team of pirates in Pirate Panic mode.You can use any character you unlocked in the game.) Arenas Characters In One Piece: Grand Adventure, there is a total of 24 playable characters. This game contains characters previously used in Grand Battle! 3; Tashigi, Ace, Ohm. Eneru was meant to have been in the previous game Grand Battle! Rush! but was removed due to the fact neither the American translated manga nor anime was up to this part of the storyline. He is the only one of the 4 missing characters Aokiji, Foxy, Afro Luffy that was readded for this game. Including the missing 3 characters from Grand Battle! Rush! that leaves a total of 5 characters missing from the latter half of the Grand Battle series, that were made playable characters, Hina, Wiper being the other 2 missing characters. In addition to the playable characters, there is a total of 51 support characters. Support characters are characters the player can choose in addition to their playable character. While the support characters are not controllable, they are able to help the player when called out. There are six types of support characters: Dash, Jump, Ride, Recovery, Gun, and Area. Each type of support character has its own advantages and disadvantages in battle. Each character is assigned support characters. Every character has at least one, but none of them have more than three. In some game modes, the support characters the player can choose from are limited to the ones assigned to that specific character. In most modes, all unlocked support characters are available. There are some expections where a support character can never be used by any character other than the one it was assigned to. In some cases, a support character does not even have a character that it is assigned to. Below is a list of the playable and support characters. Please note that the characters are refered to by the spelling in the game, not the manga or anime. Cast Differences Most of the editing conflicts are gone, (e.g. the "Marine" gates now say "Navy") the arenas have gone through various changes, and character movements have changed. Every stage has an alternate version with a different stage quirk (the thing in the level you can use to your advantage). A list of the changes: Editing conflicts * Marine vs. Navy: Everything that said Marines now say Navy. However, in adventure mode, some characters refer to Marines instead of the Navy a few times. * Clima Tact: The Clima Tact's name is changed to Weather Forcer in one scene in Luffy's mode. However, it is called the Clima-tact everywhere else (including his profile). * Greatest Impact: Mihawk's blade's hilt has been edited into a less cross-like shape like the dubbed anime. Also, Mihawk's small dagger has the sides of its hilt chopped off. However, in the art for character selection, Mihawk's blade and dagger are still unedited. Features * Pandaman is removed. * Swing feature; you can swing containers and giant items (4-ton bat or Burn Blade) at enemies instead of just throwing them. * All-support system; any fighter can use almost any support. Attacks that only the user can do and inanimate objects can only be used by the user. * Luffy has his Gum Gum (Gomu Gomu no) Cannon from the Davy Back Fight and Water 7 arcs as his default. Storm can be used after beating Crocodile in Luffy's mode. When highlighting Luffy in any mode, just hold down L. * Arena Mode to fight and rise up ranks. * Updated graphics and attack effects. * There is now a King of the Pirates outfit for Monkey D. Luffy as well as Skypiea outfits for everyone else (e.g. Robin also gets a kimono; Chopper gets Christmas outfit instead) * The character menu now positions most characters with their suitable opponents (Example: Luffy is placed across from Crocodile). However, some do not work, such as Nico Robin and Bon Clay or Vivi and Tashigi. * The fruit are now coins with different colors/sizes instead. * When the secret attack is used instead of the last game's health dependence, this game involves a Rock, Paper, Scissors type game with Wisdom, Technique, and Strength. * Straw Hats now have three super attacks. Example: Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Hammer, Zoro: Great Tiger Trap, Nami: Thundergale, Usopp: Impact Dial, Sanji: Rotisserie, Chopper: Immunizer, Robin: Four Flouret Pillar. *Crocodile will show battle damage: if attacked until his life is low, his hair will fall in his face. Also, his taunt is to reveal his dagger (although only if it's his venom hook which will break off if enough damage is blocked with it), which adds a poisoning effect to his hook attacks. Crocodile is the only character to show battle damage, and one of the few with a taunt that causes a change in attacks (with Don Krieg being another example). Trivia * This is the very first One Piece game to ever include Kuina and/or Red Leg Zeff as playable characters, and Kuina is the youngest One Piece character to have ever been included in a One Piece game. She is also the first deceased playable character in a One Piece game the second being Calgara in One Piece Unlimited Adventure and One Piece Unlimited Cruise) *The game seems to have more content that was cut from the English dub anime (Ex. In the game in Luffy's adventure, Zolo/Zoro - told Tashigi to stop copying his dead friend (Kuina); this was not said in the English dub anime, this was the original Japanese version of the line. In the English dub they said she was injured so badly, she could never fight again. Also, the part where Zolo/Zoro said this was cut from the dub version). Also, in Luffy's Adventure Mode, Dr. Kureha states that she's 99 years old (the dub says she's 99 and a half), yet she is still said to be 140 in her mini-bio in Chopper's character data. Also, in Bon Clay's character bio, it mentions that he uses the Okama Fist (in the dub, it's called Crazy Karate). *A majority of the theme background/music came from all the fighting Japanese version of the One Piece game (From One Piece 1 to Grand Battle Rush). *Zeff and Tashigi are both playable characters and support characters, and both of them have a fighting style which is similar to another character's own style (Sanji and Kuina respectively). *Unlike the English translation of Grand Battle! Rush!, this game had only been translated into one other language - Spanish. *In Luffy's adventure mode Nami joins Luffy's crew before Zoro, but in the series itself Nami joins after Zoro. Vivi also stays on Luffy's team even after leaving Alabasta. References Site Navigation Grand Adventure